


Breaking

by ZackariMoon



Series: Broken Boys [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Cutting, Help, I'm Sorry, I'm writing this without a plot, Lot's of DRUGS, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Suicide, Suicide Attempts, Why do i like to write angst?, i dunno, this is gonna get sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackariMoon/pseuds/ZackariMoon
Summary: Even though no one asked, this is the events before my first book Diary of a Dead boy. I'm too lazy to write the summary so. yeah.
Series: Broken Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607038
Kudos: 14





	1. Drowning

The water filled his lungs as he submerged his head and inhaled.

Reflexes. he hated reflexes, He sat up choking and shivering in his bathtub. He wiped his face and groaned. The door to the bathroom was suddenly banged on making the male jump. "Yes?" He called out softly, as the banging stopped.

"Tord hurry up or you'll be late for the doctors appointment!" Edds voice called through the door.

"Yes mom!" Tord joked smiling a bit before he stood draining the tub and grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself, he left the washroom and went into his own room. It was boring to say the least, bland red walls paint peeling in places, grey carpet. There were toys and stuffies scattered around, childhood items he wasn't reedy to part with. He closed his eye's before getting dressed slipping on his black jeans and red hoodie. Grabbing his blow dryer he walked to the bathroom and blow-dried his hair. When he finished he hummed a bit, putting away the blow dryer, he sat in the dark of his room, breathing out a soft breath, he got ready, tying his hair into pigtails before exiting his room and pulling on his shoes. "I'm ready!" He called to Edd, who came downstairs and walked out the door, his shoes already on, Ringo followed them as she usually did. Tord and Edd climbed into the car and got buckled in Ringo sitting on Tords lap.

* * *

The waiting room was boring as always so Tord took to playing some games on his phone. When his name was called Tord got up and followed the nurse to his doctors room. he sat on the hospital like bed and closed his eye's. The bright white fluorescent lights irritating his eye's. The room had whit walls and grey flooring, the bed a greenish colour with a hint of blue. The chairs also had green. The Doctor walked in and smiled at Tord silently handing Tord a clipboard and a pen. The small Norski read the questions and answered them.

  1. How has your mood Been on a scale from 1-10? 1 being horrible and 10 being great.
  2. Have you been on a proper diet?
  3. Have you been having any side-effects from your medicine lately?
  4. Are things going good at home?



Sighing he handed the clipboard back. His doctor asked him some questions but Tord didn't hear him, it sounded like the male was under water. That's when Tord began coughing. He coughed aggressively into his arm until some water and fleghm landed on his sleeve he glared at it and wiped it away. He blinked away the black dots filling his vision and just nodded as the doctor asked him if he was okay. He answered the questions and got the new prescription from the doctor and left the room. heading outside the office and going to the car, getting in, Edd asked to see the prescription. Tord handed it to Edd and Edd read it. "Ready to go and get the new prescription?" Edd asked with a cheery smile. Tord simply nodded.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's gonna be depressing loves, hold on, apologies for such a short chapter.

It hurt like always.

It was empty like always.

The soulless eye's stared into the mirror's, he felt trapped as he looked at his underweight body. He let out a huff, he left putting on a smile bumping into someone. He stared when he noticed it was Tom he said sorry and ran off while the grumpy male stared him down. Once in the safety of his darkened room, He put on a baggy shirt and hoodie, leaving to the kitchen, grabbing his bottle of pills. He stared, examining the small capsules. He opened the lid and tipped the bottle dumping them onto the table as he began to examine them closer, He put them back, closing the lid and heading back to the washroom, where he dumped them into the toilet, and as the loud flushing noise sounded watched the whirlpool of water and medication go down the drain, another 100 dollars wasted. If Edd didn't come with him he was sure he would be able to just destroy the prescription, he hated taking the medication.

* * *

screaming, he opened his eye's to screaming, he looked towards the door and dropped the knife he was holding, he looked down at his arms, all covered in blood, skin split apart and gushing, he knew it was supposed to hurt, so why did he feel nothing? The screaming of his name was drowned out as he looked at his arms, he felt someone grab him but he didn't respond, he closed his eye's and only opened them again to find himself in a hospital with bandages wrapped around his arms. He stared blankly before he heard a voice and sat up in the uncomfortable bed. "...you thinking?!...... do that1?" He could hear small bits but it continued to fade in and out. unable to make out the other's sentences, he stood and began to head towards the door, only to be lead back by a doctor, he was told to wait for a mental health inspector to come by.

"Why?...." came his soft voice.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE STABBING YOURSELF REPEATEDLY!!!" Edds voice shouted, worry and concern dripping from his tone. Tord stared in confusion. 

"I don't remember." His expression back to blank he asked. "Can we go home? I'm tired."


End file.
